warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
LABretto
Episode= |-|Song= "LABretto" is the second part of the 38th episode in season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. The episode is a re-telling of how Dexter's lab came to being in the form of an opera. Plot The story begins with Dexter's birth and his first meeting with Dee Dee, showing that their "rivalry" has been a recurring element in their lives throughout their infancy and childhood, with Dexter building a new invention almost everyday only to have it accidentally destroyed by Dee Dee. Upon the discovery of the location that would serve as Dexter's lab, Dexter believes he has finally found a sanctuary away from his sister, but in the end she still manages to destroy his first great invention. The story then ends with Dexter confessing that his life is not a fantasy to him and it is his reality where he and his sister must remain together for the rest of their lives for better or for worse. Songs Introduction Introduction is the song that was used to the beginning of the episode LABretto. Newborn Baby Newborn Baby is a song sung by Mom and Dad in LABretto. I Have a Brother I Have a Brother is a song sung by Dee Dee in the episode LABretto. Hello, Dear Brother Hello Dear Brother is produced by Dee Dee featuring Dexter in LaBretto. Hello, Dear Brother (Remix) This remix also is produced by Dee Dee featuring Dexter (bonus words). Say Hello to Dexter's Lab This is a song preformed by Dexter. I am Sailing This is produced by Dee Dee. Lyrics Introduction= :Come! Let us see how these two characters: :Dee Dee and Dexter :were wound into this grand tapestry of life :Together! :Please come in time with me :and we will see :The beginning to be! |-|Newborn Baby= :Dad: My goodness, my gracious. When will this day be done? :Will it be a girl or will I have a son? :Mom: Dear Mother Nature bless this day :for on this hour you'll start to love :my newborn baby! :And just make sure that there is good for :(Mom's singing gets corrupted by her birth) :Doctor: Do your breathing. Do your breathing. Do your breathing. :(Mom does her breathing) :Do your breathing. Do your breathing. Do your breathing. :(Mom does her breathing) :Do your breathing. Do your breathing. Do your breathing. :(Mom does her breathing and then screams) :Dad: My goodness. My gracious. When will this day be done? :Will I have a girl or will I have a son? :Doctor: Congratulations, Mr. Father. Today is finally done. :May I announce that you now have a son. :Dad: I finally have a son! :Hoorah Hoorah Hoorah Hooray! :I finally have a-'' :''Egad! Look at the size of his cranium! :Is there a problem? Is there a problem? :Doctor: He proves to have a skull exactly twice the size of Norm! :And Norm's the largest man I've seen and you have just been born! :His X-ray shows his brain is huge. There shouldn't be a fuss. :As doctors, we must classify him: Clinically genius! :With these glasses I be throne to you, :the knowledge and skill that is quite far on you. |-|I Have a Brother= :Dexter: At last mother and father, I am now created! :Mom/Dad: We're home, dear daughter and we have your newborn brother. :Dee Dee: I can't believe it. I longed for another. :I can't believe it. I have a baby brother. :Mom/Dad: We hope you two will play together :and now we'd like to to meet baby brother Dexter! :Dee Dee: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! :What does this button do? :Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! :What does this button do? :Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! :What does this button do? :(Dee Dee presses Dexter's belly button and Dexter cries) :Dee Dee: I now know what this button does. It makes my brother cry. :Dexter: For my first observation, I'd like to state: For every action there is a reaction! |-|Hello, Dear Brother= :Dee Dee: Hello dear brother, what have you got there? :Dexter: Nothing, nothing, you only see air. :Dee Dee: Don't be silly, I love you very much. (flails around and smashes Dexter's invention) I guess I shouldn't touch. :Dexter: I see she will ruin everything she sees in front of her, I'll have to move my studies so it will be much safer. |-|Hello, Dear Brother (Remix)= :Dee Dee: Hello dear brother, what have you got there? :Boohoo, It's Over, my life is over, but I'm too young to die! |-|Say Hello to Dexter's Lab= :Dexter: Connect and attract these pieces, :I have no time for snacks and cheeses, :then Dee Dee won't sneak, and break my stuff, :say hello to Dexter's Lab! :(Laughs evilly) |-|I am Sailing= :Dee Dee: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII am sailing, I am the captain of the sea, :IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII am sailing, I am the captain of the sea, :I believe I'm the captain of the sea, :I seen a bookshelf like this I'll just choose a book and then the walls fly! Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Notes Errors Cultural References Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Songs Category:Dexter's Laboratory songs Category:Television episodes Category:Dexter's Laboratory episodes